


Lovefool

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Eleventh Doctor Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song makes everything Rory's feeling worse. Happens pre-hungry earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who and I don't own Lovefool by the Cardigans.
> 
> I love Rory and I love Rory/Amy I just had this pop into my head.

Life with the doctor was very exciting, dangerous, and nerve wracking. But they too had to eat, so they were in a diner in London. They were in the year 1999 completely by accident. They had been aiming for 2050. Why they been aiming for 2050, he didn't know, because as soon they figured out it was 1999 The Doctor had run off, Amy trailing behind him leaving him no choice but follow and they had ended up here. Rory had eaten most of his burger staring at the Doctor and Amy.

They had been talking like it was just the two of them, rapidly back and forth facing each other. Every time he had tried to say something they would just talk over him like he wasn't there. It was driving him mad, but they didn't notice at all. So right now he was just glaring daggers at the doctor, which was of course when the song that was playing stopped and a new one started.

Dear, I fear we're facing a problem

you love me no longer, I know

and maybe there is nothing

that I can do to make you do

 

Mama tells me I shouldn't bother

that I ought just stick to another man

a man that surely deserves me

but I think you do!

 

So I cry, and I pray and I beg

Love me love me

say that you love me

fool me fool me

go on and fool me

love me love me

pretend that you love me

lead me lead me

just say that you need me

 

So I cried, and I begged for you to

 

Love me love me

say that you love me

lead me lead me

just say that you need me

I can't care about anything but you

 

Lately I have desperately pondered,

spent my nights awake and I wonder

what I could have done in another way

to make you stay

 

The song had really gotten into his head. Rory really loved Amy with all his heart, which is why even though she had kissed the doctor he was here now. He would do anything for her, anything at all, but sometimes it seemed like she didn't even care. Was she pretending that she loved him when it was really the Doctor she loved?

Rory couldn't take it anymore, he left the dinner and stood outside. No one came after him, not for 20 minutes. When someone finally did it the both of them. They were grinning. They didn't look worried at all like they hadn't even realized he was gone.

"Rory, what are you doing out here?" Amy asked with a laugh. Rory opened his mouth to answer, but Amy and The Doctor had already started walking away. He watched them go for a few seconds, maybe he really was love's fool.


End file.
